powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Lunch/Transcript
(Opening shot: the city skyline in the afternoon.) Narrator: The city of Townsville! (Cut to a mini-mart—Circle J, perhaps.) Where crackers are on sale for $1.49! (Inside, the clerk has been bound and gagged with duct tape.) Narrator: And that no-good Gangreen Gang is up to no good! (On the end of this, pan across the store to Ace, standing at a frozen-drink machine. He shoves his head under the nozzle and squirts a load into his mouth. A moment later, he snaps upright screaming, hands to his head. He is suffering from the classic “brain freeze” that comes from eating ice cream too fast. When it subsides, he pants and hangs his head, then brightens and goes in for another mouthful, despite knowing what will happen if he does it again. Cut to a jar of gumballs on the counter.) Ace: (from o.c.) NOOOOOOO!! (As he screams, Snake reaches into view and picks up the jar. He tips the contents into his mouth eagerly. Close-up of a nacho cheese dispenser. Pull back to show Lil' Arturo hammering on the nozzle to pump cheese into Grubber’s mouth. Big Billy is working on a handful of lollipops. He gets them stuck on the end of his tongue, then pulls the lot into his mouth and starts chewing.) (Grubber jumps toward the camera, holding two canisters of potato chips—the logo looks very much like that of the Pringles brand. When he lands, the chips fly out of their containers and land in his mouth. At the coffee machine, Lil' Arturo pours himself a cup and drinks it down quickly. Tossing the cup over his shoulder, he grabs the pot and chugs that as well. He throws it aside, and the caffeine goes to work on him—he jitters and jackhammers to and fro on the counter.) (Snake stretches a piece of gum and bites down on it. Grubber eats a hot dog, Ace a Popsicle, Big Billy a lollipop, Lil' Arturo a brownie. These shots are shown as close-ups. We see two more cycles through the group, zooming each time, as they continue to chow down. A sudden flash of light fills the screen. When it clears, we see the girls at the door, looking none too happy at the Gangreen Gang's little food binge/all-you-can-eat buffet that they have been making of the edible items in the mini-mart. All five members stop eating when they notice them—Grubber spits out some soda—and the clerk smiles behind his duct tape.) ' ' Ace, Snake, Lil' Arturo, Big Billy: The Powerpuff Girls?! (Grubber’s tongue hangs limp.) Blossom: Yes! Now drop the goods, you goons! Ace: Girls, girls, you got us all wrong! (A pause, after which the Gang runs o.c. Blossom sighs wearily at how she and her sisters have to chase down these delinquents again. Cut to outside the back door of the mini-mart. The Gang emerges and comically flee the scene. They run down the corner and duck into a dark alley, but stop short upon finding that it is a…) ' ' Ace: Dead end?! Blossom: (from o.c.) You got that right! (The Gangrene Gang turns in horror to find the girls are at the mouth of the alley, meaning the Gang are trapped with no where to escape now. Their eyes begin to glow, and they cut loose with their lasers after a second. The beams connect dead on. We see silhouettes of the Gang against a background of flickering white light, then the girls from behind, firing upward. The five delinquents hang suspended in midair.) ' ' Narrator: Ha-ha! Way to go, girls! Oh, but wait! (Close-up of Ace. Zoom in on him, his system starting to glow, as the Narrator continues.) ' ' Narrator: Little do the girls know that deep within the stinking bowels of the Gangrene Gang, a chemical reaction is taking place. (The stomach contents appear, red and bubbling.) But not just any chemical reaction. (Pan across the entire Gang; all five are in this condition.) A chemical reaction of super proportions. (Pull back. The girls stop firing, and the Gang drops toward the ground. Just before they hit, cut to the girls, giggling over having charbroiled the Gangrene Gang a little more than they normally treat them before taking them to jail. Pan slowly across the five, sprawled out, smoking, and groaning. Stop on Ace and zoom in on him. He has his arms wrapped around himself as if for warmth.) ' ' Ace: (moaning) Oh, man, I don’t feel so good. (teeth chattering) I’m freezing! (His skin turns blue. Pull back to show him kneeling by a trash can. He sneezes, blowing out a gust of icy air that frosts it over. Arturo flashes into view.) ' ' Arturo: (rapid fire) Bless you, Ace. (zipping behind him) Hey, Ace! (zipping in front of him) You just iced a garbage can! (He zips o.c.) Ace: What the heck?! Arturo: (from o.c.) Hey, Ace! (Cut to him; he is standing next to a large rock with Billy’s hair and face.) ' ' Arturo: Look at Billy! (zipping to the other side of Billy, then back) He’s a rock. (Snake leans into view, his neck and arm seeming longer than usual. He is not wearing his cap.) ' ' Snake: Hey-s-s! Any one-s-s of you-s-s guys-s-s see my hat? Arturo: (jumping on Billy, pointing up o.c.) There it is! (Turn up to show the cap stuck on a hook high on the side of a building, then cut to ground level.) ' ' Snake: Ex-s-s-cellent. (His neck begins to stretch. Camera follows his head as it rises to the level of the cap. He picks it off and sets it back on his head at just the right angle. Back to ground level.) ' ' Ace: Hmm… (leaning toward Grubber) Hey, Grubber, you feel any different? (Grubber produces a long, thundering, cavernous belch accompanied by a shock wave. Pan from him to Ace, covering his ears and struggling to keep his footing. The belch shakes the entire city block and the girls, who are still at the mouth of the alley. Caught off-guard by this, they too cover their ears in pain from the loudness of the discharge.) ' ' Blossom: Hey! (Bricks fall from the alley walls as the belch finally dies away—it has lasted a full fifteen seconds. Ace leans toward Grubber again.) ' ' Ace: Thanks, Grubber, that’s what I thought. Blossom: (from o.c.) All right, Gangrene Gang. (Cut to the girls.) Enough fooling around! Buttercup: It’s jail time! Bubbles: For you! Ace: Oh, uh, uh…sure, sure, girls. Just, uh, gimme a minute. (turning to rest of Gang) All right, you mugs, listen up. We somehow got superpowers! Snake: (stretching neck) Hey, Ace-s-s! What power did I get? (Pause, after which Ace hits him.) Ace: You’re stretchy, Grubber’s loud, Little Arturo’s fast, I’ve got ice powers, and, uh…Big Billy’s a rock. Now let’s get those Powerpuff Girls! (Snake reaches for the sky, and Ace shoots a ramp of ice ahead of himself so he can glide along.) ' ' Girls: Wha—?! (Before they can react further, Arturo zips up and throws Blossom into the air. Ace glides in and fires an ice beam at her, freezing her solid. She drops to the ground by her sisters.) ' ' Bubbles, Buttercup: Blossom! (Snake reaches into view and picks up Buttercup; Bubbles looks on, gasping in fear. Cut to the level of his head as he lifts her up.) ' ' Snake: S-S-Say good night, s-s-sucker! (He punches her upside the head. The action is shown three times. His hands seem to have grown considerably—his fist is now almost twice as big as Buttercup’s head. She falls to the ground.) ' ' Bubbles: Buttercup! (A shadow falls over the girls. Bubbles looks up just before Billy falls on all three of them. Pull back slightly to show Snake, Arturo, and Grubber looking on. Ace glides into view.) ' ' Ace: Good job, boys! Arturo: Now what, Ace? Ace: Now we take over Townsville! (Cut to a city street. As he continues, the Gang makes its way across the screen, wreaking various forms of havoc.) ' ' Ace: Super Gangrene Gang style! (Cut to inside a jewelry shop, looking out through the display window. Snake’s head stretches into view, and he reaches his hands past the edge of the frame. Pan to the front door, which he opens, then back to the window as he reaches into the display case and scoops up a pile of jewelry, avoiding setting off the alarm had the security glass been broken instead. Inside a bank, the situation is quite peaceful until Ace kicks the door open.) ' ' Ace: Everybody freeze! (He shoots ice beams, frosting everybody over. Cut to inside the vault, the camera pointing at the door. This too begins to ice up, and after a moment is it smashed off its hinges. Ace stands at the opening. Cut to the exterior of the bank as he glides out, cash in hand.) (Several police cars barrel down the street, lights blazing and sirens blaring as they respond to Ace's theft of the bank money. They approach Grubber, who lets go with another Force Ten belch and blows them off the pavement.) ' ' Narrator: Oh, no! The super-powered Gangrene Gang has turned Townsville topsy-turvy! (Cut to the girls, still flat on their backs in the alley. Blossom is no longer frozen in ice.) Can no one stop them? (The first to come around is Blossom, shivering—her hair bow looks a bit beat up. Next is Bubbles, who screams. Buttercup is last, rubbing her head.) ' ' Buttercup: Uh…my head. Bubbles: What happened? Blossom: Well, it looks like the Gangrene Gang somehow got superpowers. Bubbles: What do we do now? Buttercup: KICK GANGRENE HINEY!! Blossom: Buttercup’s right. Now that we know what we’re up against, we can— Buttercup: KICK GANGRENE HINEY!! (She and Blossom take off. Bubbles follows. Cut to them in flight.) Narrator: (sounding like a rodeo announcer) Fasten your seat belts, ’cause we’re about to have a good old-fashioned superhero/supervillain superfight! (Extreme close-up of a laughing Ace. Pull back to show the Gang amid wrecked police cars, presumably the ones Grubber took out earlier with his belch.) ' ' Ace: From now on, Townsville is Gangrene Gangsville! (Snake gives him a thumbs-up. The girls land in front of them.) Girls: Not so fast, Gangrene Gang! Ace: Powerpuff Girls?! Blossom: You might as well give up now, ’cause no superpower is a match for— Bubbles: —the Powerpuff power! Ace: (laughing) Yeah, right! Get ’em, boys! Blossom: Go, girls, go! (The girls and the Gang charge toward each other. Snake hits Buttercup with an oversized punch, and Ace forms a fist of ice to clock Blossom. Arturo rushes up to Bubbles and punches her before she can react. Blossom dodges Billy’s attempt to fall on her and crush her, while Snake throws a punch at the street. Buttercup narrowly avoids this attack. Grubber delivers a turbocharged belch. Pan down the street to Bubbles, who drops to the ground to dodge it. A mailbox behind her explodes from the onslaught.) (Cut to Ace, standing on an ice ramp and looking down at Blossom. She jumps into the air, sucks in a huge breath, and blows a subzero blast at him. Close-up of his feet as they freeze over. Turn up as the rest of his body ices up. Only his head remains exposed.) ' ' Ace: (mock awe) Oh, Blossom, you’re so good you give me chills! (Pull back. He breaks loose.) Let’s kick it up a notch! (He fires a barrage of small icicles at Blossom. She throws her arms up to protect herself. The projectiles have no effect, aside from nicking her hair bow and ponytail.) ' ' Blossom: Is that all you— (A huge chunk of ice flies into view and carries her o.c. There is a crash. Cut to her, now slammed up against a building with bits of ice melting around her.) ' ' Blossom: (dazed) —got? (Grubber stands in the street, belching away at Bubbles. When he finishes, she drops wearily to the ground. Arturo zips into view and unleashes a flurry of lightning-fast punches. This sequence—belch, zip, punch—is shown three times. In the air, Buttercup dodges swings and kicks from Snake. She flies up toward his head and just barely avoids being grabbed. Now he throws a few hyper-extended jabs that tangle him up a bit. He charges down the street after her, planting his feet hard to try to crush her and sending cars flying in the process. We see her from overhead, the shadow of his foot growing larger. She zips aside just before it hits the pavement.) ' ' Buttercup: You missed me! (Billy falls on her, a very unhappy frown on his face as he does.) (Cut to the entire Gang, laughing over their triumph, then to Buttercup sitting up in the street. Blossom and Bubbles land next to her.) ' ' Bubbles: What do we do now?! We can’t stop them! Blossom: Bubbles, I have a feeling the Gangrene Gang is about to get struck out! (The others brighten upon hearing this.) Buttercup: All right! Bubbles: Yay! That’s my favorite! (Blossom jumps out in front and blows her ice breath on the pavement, laying a frozen strip from herself to the Gang. The ice goes under their feet as they laugh. Long shot of Blossom.) ' ' Blossom: Ready? (Buttercup pops into view, holding a curled-up Bubbles.) Buttercup: Ready! Bubbles: Ready! (Side view of these last two. Buttercup looks ahead of herself, sizing up the situation, then takes a few steps and rolls Bubbles along the lane of ice like a bowling ball. Ace and company regard her with no small amount of surprise.) ' ' Ace: What the—?! (She connects, and all five go flying. Back to Blossom and Buttercup.) ' ' Buttercup: Stee-rike! (At the other end of the block, Billy crashes down first. Snake falls limply over him. Pan along the street as Arturo, Grubber, and Ace hit the pavement one by one. Ace stands up.) ' ' Ace: 'All right. Playtime is over! DESTROY THEM!!! (''Pan quickly to the other Gang members on the end of this line, putting him o.c. Arturo takes the offensive first, hitting all three girls before they can even blink. Ace encases them in ice, leaving only their heads exposed. Snake lifts Billy into the air by stretching his legs. Camera follows him as he rises, then cuts to Ace looking up at him. Snake has reached the level of the roofs of the buildings around him.) ' ' '''Snake: Hey, Ace-s-s! Is this-s-s high enough? Ace: Higher! Higher! (Back to Snake. He lifts Billy into the clouds on the next line.) Narrator: Oh, no! Looks like this might be the end of the girls! (Snake suddenly stops stretching, and his eyes pop open. Big Billy's smile also turns into a concerned frown when he realizes Snake has stopped. We hear what might be the sound of gastrointestinal distress.) ' ' Narrator: Hey, wait! What’s that sound? (Turn down a few hundred yards to the approximate location of Snake’s stomach, which is visibly rumbling. Back to head level. He and Billy begin to moan, a barely audible groan of "Oh, no!" being spoken by both of them, and Snake shedding tears from the pain. Zoom in on Billy’s stomach as an internal view of the organ fades in. Its contents are glowing and churning.) ' ' Narrator: Oh, yes! The radiated [sic] candy deep inside the bowels of the Gangrene Gang— (Cut to Ace, in great discomfort.) —is about to be digested— (Grubber and Arturo are also suffering.) —if you know what I mean! Arturo: (weakly) Mommy… [Note: The proper term is “irradiated,” referring to something exposed to radiation.] (The girls, still trapped in the ice, are now very puzzled.) ' ' Blossom: What is going on? (Back to Ace.) Ace: Ooh, I gotta find a— (Cut to a row of five portable toilets. Snake leans into view, carrying Billy.) ' ' Snake: —bathroom! (Close-up of the leftmost toilet and pan down the row as a different Gang member pulls each door shut. Ace, the last, pauses briefly.) ' ' Ace: (weakly) Oh, uh…we’ll be right with you, girls. (He slams the door.) (Pull back to show the entire row. Long silence. Close-up of Ace’s door, the rest of the Gang visible around it. Only the top of Arturo’s head is seen. Billy is back to normal. Ace opens the door to the sound of flushing. He too appears to be his regular self.) ' ' Ace: Much better. (He steps out. Pull back.) Now, uh…where were we? Oh, yeah. Uh, Snake, stretch on over there and drop Billy on them there girls, would you? Snake: Sure thing, Ace-s-s! (He flexes his arms and reaches out, but falls to the ground—he has lost his powers. Ace looks down at him worriedly, then leans over and pokes Billy in the gut. Billy laughs as if being tickled. Now Ace looks over to Grubber, who can come up with nothing stronger than a small burp. Suddenly, the still frozen girls appear in front of them.) ' ' Ace: Uh-oh! Blossom: Well, well, well. Looks like somebody’s superpowers went down the drain. (Ace laughs nervously and scratches his head. The girls gather their strength and shatter the crust of ice imprisoning them, breaking free.) ' ' Blossom: Luckily, we still have ours. (Head-on view of the Gang, zooming in.) Ace: (frantically) No, wait, we can explain! (The background for the end shot comes up.) ' ' Narrator: (laughing) Yeah, right! (As he continues, the Gang members go flying back and forth across the screen to the sound of punches being thrown. We see the girls slamming them around as well.) ' ' Narrator: So once again the day is saved—thanks to the Powerpuff Girls! I knew everything would come out all right in the end. Category:Transcripts